rebornfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Superbi Squalo
Zarys postaci thumb|left|200px|Młody Squalo Squalo Superbi jest zabójcą należącym do Varii. Jego charakterystyczną cechą są długie, białe włosy, których nie zetnie dopóki Xanxus nie zostanie szefem Vongolii. Swoją frustrację wyładowuje głośnym "VOOI!" (w języku włoskim liczba mnoga od słowa "ty"). Squalo ma mechaniczną lewą dłoń, którą odciął sobie po walce z poprzednim szefem Varii, Tyrem, który był leworęcznym szermierzem. Historia Przebieg fabuły * Varia Arc Squalo widzimy po raz pierwszy gdy ściga Basil'a po Japonii w celu zagarnięcia Połówek Pierścieni Vongoli które Basil miał przekazać Tsunie. Squalo miał je zdobyć dla własnego szefa, a zarazem drugiego kandydata na stanowisko ,,Dziesiątego", Xanxus'a. Ich gonitwa trwa długo, aż w końcu docierają do Namimori, gdzie Basil przypadkiem spotyka Tsunę. Superbi uważa go za sprzymierzeńca ów posłańca i wdaje się z nim w walkę do której dołączają się Yamamoto Takeshi i Gokudera Hayato. Squalo jednak pokonuje z łatwością całą trójkę i zabiera Połówki Pierścieni, które później jak się okazało byly fałszywe a prawdziwe do Japonii sprowadził Dino. Po późniejszym przybyciu całej Varii do Namimori, chciał wdać się w walkę z rodziną Tsuny. Jednak tę całą sytuację załagodził zewnętrzny doradca Vongoli, ojciec Młodego ,,Dziesiątego", Sawada Lemitsu. Który ukazał wszystkim rozkaz ,,Dziewiątego" według którego miał odbyć się tak zwany ,,konflikt Pierścieni" w którym poszczególni reprezentanci rodzin i natur płomieni mieli mierzyć się między sobą. On sam wystąpił w walce Deszczu, a jego przeciwnikiem był Yamamoto Takeshi. Po zaciętej walce w której zwyciężył Takeshi, Squalo zostaje ,,pożarty" przez rekina. Co nie było prawdą, gdyż został ocalony z paszczy rekina a potem przywieziony na wózku przez Dina w trakcie ,,Walki Nieba". Przy czym ten ujawnia tajemnicę 8 letniego zniknięcia Xanxus'a. * Future Arc * Arcobaleno Trials Arc * Future Final Battle Arc * Inheritance Ceremony Arc * The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Broń i techniki 'Bronie:' * Obusieczny miecz. * W przyszłości pudełko "Squalo di Piogga". 'Techniki:' Ciekawostki *Zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w rankingu Fuuty pod względem najgłośniejszych osób *Jego ulubione zwierzę to rekin. *Jest jedyną osobą z Varii, której nazwisko jest znane. *Zajął szóste miejsce w ostatnim rankingu popularności. *Podobnie jak Xanxus określa wszystkich mianem "śmieci", "szumowin". *Jego grzechem głównym jest duma, co także jest jego ulubionym słowem. *Jego Character Song są: **Break out **Chinkonka no ame *Według Reborn! Fan book, jego hobby to konserwacja mieczy. *''Squalo'', gdy tłumaczone dosłownie oznacza "rekin" w języku włoskim. Superbi ''może być tłumaczone jako "pycha/arogancja", jeden z siedmiu grzechów głównych. Dzieli cechy grzechów z resztą członków Varii, których osobowości każdego przypominają grzechy (Gniew, Pożądanie, Chciwość, Lenistwo, Obżarstwo, Zazdrość i Pycha). *W wywiadzie Mr. Rebokku no Ciao Ciao ujawnił, że jego ulubione słowo to "duma", co pokrywa się również z jego nazwiskiem ''Superbi. *W jego przyszłym ja zmieniła się jedynie długość grzywki. *Dino stwierdził, że gdy Squalo nie mógł wybrać stylu miecza, udał się na wschód aby walczyć z innymi szermierzami i "wchłonąć" ich techniki. *Squalo ukończył bieżący styl miecza, kiedy pokonał Tyr'a. *Squalo i Dino uczęszczali do tej samej szkoły, gdy byli młodsi. Cytaty *VOOOI! *Teraz kiedy sekret pierścieni wyszedł na jaw... Myślisz, że Xanxus podda się w dążeniu do zajęcia miejsca szefa rodziny? Oczywiście, że się nie podda! Jego gniew zapłonie jeszcze gorętszym płomieniem, by zmiażdżyć te regułę! Teraz te szczeniaki są częścią naszego świata. Pewnego dnia powrócimy by się zemścić. Będą się modlić żeby nie zginęli w czasie tej walki. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Varia Kategoria:Postacie Deszczu